Happy Birthday, Xander
by forsaken2003
Summary: It's Xander's 25th Birthday.


Title: Happy Birthday, Xander!  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: It's Xander's 25th Birthday.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #451 from tamingthemuse- Gemini

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander wished the girls hadn't told everyone it was his Birthday. Now every slayer he saw wished him a Happy Birthday and he'd have to smile and thank them. It was depressing. He was twenty-five years old and he had nothing to show for it. He lived at Slayer Central while everyone else had their own place no matter how small it was still theirs. Slayer Central was remote and the doctor told Xander he was not fit to drive.

All of Xander's friends also had significant others. Except for Spike. Spike had multiple partners but no one special. But at least he was getting some.

"So it's the whelp's Birthday?" Spike asked as Xander walked past him.

Xander sighed. "Yes, it's my Birthday," he confirmed.

"I just realized we never celebrated your Birthday back when Sunnydale wasn't a giant crater. Or maybe it was just because I wasn't invited?" Spike asked trying to sound nonchalant like he didn't care.

"I try to not celebrate. I haven't had a party since my sixth Birthday party when a clown chased me around. Scared the shit out of me man," Xander explained.

Spike scrunched his brow. He never considered clowns scary before. Though there really weren't clowns when he was human and now that he was a vampire very little actually scared him. "So you're a Gemini then?"

Xander shrugged. "No clue. I don't really pay much attention to that kind of stuff."

"You've never read your horoscope out of the newspaper for fun?" Spike said disbelieving.

Xander shook his head.

"Then you never heard that Gemini's are apparently turned on erotic sex talk. And they are fun in bed," Spike said with a quirk of his mouth.

"T-they are?" Xander stammered out.

"That's what I've read. Also they love oral sex," Spike added.

That intrigued Xander. "Giving or getting?"

"Don't know. Maybe both? But I figure since it's your Birthday it's only fair that you be the one getting. Don't you think?"

Xander's breath got caught in his throat. "I don't have many people offering these days."

"Surprising with all these bints around," Spike commented.

"The eye patch throws them off I think," Xander replied. He looked uncomfortable for a minute before just saying what he was thinking. "Was that an offer?"

Spike leaned against the wall and put his hands in his jean pockets. "It might have been."

"Oh…" Xander was confused. Deciding that he didn't want to spend his day with Spike fucking around with him, he was going to find the girls and con a Birthday lunch out of them. If they had to tell everyone it was his Birthday then he was going to swindle an expensive meal out of them. "I'll see you later, Spike." Xander walked away.

"Oi!" Spike chased after Xander. "Now hold on a minute, whelp!" Xander turned and looked at Spike. "Geez, you play hard to get, don't ya?"

Xander didn't realize he was playing hard to get. He kind of thought Spike was. "So… you do want to do stuff?" Xander asked subtlety just in case some slayers were eavesdropping.

"Bloody hell, yes, I want to do stuff. Do you know how long it's been since I've done… stuff?" Spike hissed out. Damn humans were so complicated.

"Alright, come on." Xander grabbed Spike's hand and head towards his bedroom. Just before they hit the stairs Buffy, Willow and Dawn appeared from nowhere.

"Xander!" Dawn squealed. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Both Spike and Xander winced at the sound. "You found me. What's up?"

"We know you hate your Birthday but we thought we could go out and do something," Buffy said. "Anything you want our treat!"

That sounded tempting, it really did but unless the girls would be interested in a naked pillow fight Xander has other plans.

"Sorry, girls. Turns out Spike has a present for me," Xander replied. "Could we do it tonight?" Spike coughed. "Tomorrow. I meant tomorrow."

The girls looked at one another. "Sure, Xan, tomorrow."

"Great, so… I'll see you guys later. Maybe at supper." With a little wave Xander and Spike ran up the stairs like they were little kids ready to play.

Willow gazed after them. "Do we want to know what that was about?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Buffy glared at Dawn. "You are such a pervert!"

Dawn just grinned. "Since we aren't going out I think I'm gonna find, Timothy. Maybe he'll want to catch a movie."

When Dawn left Buffy turned to Willow. "Xander and Spike are probably just playing video games."

"Yeah, that's probably what they're doing," Willow answered unconvinced. She wandered off to look for Kennedy.

Buffy looked up the stairs. "Yeah, they're playing video games."

The End


End file.
